Sealing the Deal
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Prince Gumball spends the night at Princess Bubblegum's castle, hoping for it to be the best night ever, meanwhile everyone else hangs out at Marshall Lee's house.
1. Chapter 1

Sealing the Deal

Chapter 1

Eh, I'm not crazy about the title.

* * *

Marshall Lee flew into to PG's castle.

Prince Gumball was happily organizing his stuff in his lab.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked

"Preparing." Gumball stated

"For what?" Marshall Lee wondered

"Tonight, I'm going over to sweet Bonnibel's castle to spend the night." PG said

"Oooh, someone's a lucky bastard." the vampire stated

"I just hope it goes well," Gumball said "I've never stayed at a girl's house all night before."

"Shocker." Marshall Lee said dryly

"Why are you here now?" the prince asked

"Everyone's coming over to my house tonight and Fionna told me to tell you, which really I did not want to do," Marshall explained "but if you already have plans then neither of us have to worry about it."

"Well then," PG said "okay."

"At least they can't say I didn't try to invite you, because I did, even though I did not want to." Marshall Lee said

"Right." Gumball said

Marshall Lee opened one of Prince Gumball's cabinets and started going through his stuff.

"EW!" he uttered

"What?" Prince Gumball responded

Marshall pulled out what looked like an old, bottle of somekind of potation.

"What is this?" the vampire asked, looking at the thing with disgust

PG looked closely at it.

"Oh, I've been looking for that." the prince stated

"Nasty." Marshall said

"Give it." PG said

He took the bottle from.

"I am excited," Prince Gumball said blissfully "this is the most crucial date of my relationship."

"...Belzy?" Marshall Lee responded

"That's right...Marshy." PG replied

"At least my nickname makes sense." Marshall Lee scoffed

"You can't get to me tonight," PG said proudly "because this is...hopefully...going to be the greatest night ever."

Just then the phone rang.

"That's probably Bubblegum." Gumball said happily

While he answered his phone, Marshall Lee stayed and started looking at the stuff on the lab table.

When Gumball finished talking to PB, he returned to the lab.

"Now then." he sighed

Prince Gumball opened the bottle in his hand and drank from it.

"Ew, what is that?" Marshall Lee asked

"Something I made to keep me awake as long as possible." PG said

"You're spending the night at a girl's house and your plan is to stay _awake_?" the vampire questioned

"Be useful and help me get ready for my date," Gumball responded "...please."

"Fine." Marshall sighed

Thet went to PG's bedroom and started looking through his clothes.

"You have very little informal clothing," Marshall Lee said "and it's all either red or pink."

"I know, I've been too busy to get new stuff." Gumball said

Marshall Lee looked behind all the clothes at the back of the closet.

"What's back here?" he asked "It's looks like something was closed off."

"No," PG protested "don't look back _there_."

The Vampire King pulled everything out of the way and found a rack at the back of the closet, covered with old casual clothing.

He looked at the prince questionably.

"It'a long story." PG said

"Right, right." Marshall said

Marshall Lee looked through the informal wear.

"Here," he said, throwing a black shirt onto the prince's floor "here," he threw a pair of gray-black torn jeans onto the floor "and here." Lastly, Marshall Lee tossed a black hoodie with blue flames on it onto the floor.

"Where did you get all this?" Marshall asked, looking at all the casual clothes, as they all looked like something he would wear

"It was all gifts from someone a while back..." Prince Gumball said bitterly "I'd rather not discuss it."

"Well then I won't ask." Marshall stated

"It doesn't matter," PG said confidently "there's nothing that can ruin this night for me, because this is _the _date."

Marshall got next to him.

"Meaning?" he asked

"It's the date that either ensures that my desired is _the one_," PG explained "or proves that it all needs to end as soon as possible."

"Oh, so no pressure or anything." Marshall Lee responded

"I know, right?" Gumball sighed

Marshall Lee left the room.

"No pressure, no pressure, no pressure..." Prince Gumball said to himself as he changed

PG looked at his dark-colored jeans, unable to remember the last time he had worn them.

"It's been a _while_." he said

Gumball hesitantly changed into his jeans.

"Well, they still fit." he told himself

Next, Gumball put his black shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I haven't dressed like this since I was fifteen." he muttered

PG looked at his clock, he had thirty minutes to get to Bubblegum's castle.

"Nothing will ruin this night." he said positively

It was then that his stomach turned all of a sudden.

"Huh, wierd," he mumbled, placing his hands on his belly "I guess I'm a little nervous."

Prince Gumball shrugged and put on his hoodie.

"No worries," he said "I'll be fine, I just need to relax..._relax_."

As soon as he was dressed, he walked out into his main hall, where Marshall Lee was still floating around.

"So you _are _still here." PG said

"I've got time to kill before everyone comes over to my house." Marshall stated

"When you say everyone..." Gumball wondered

"Fi, Cake, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, Lord Monochromicorn..." Marshall Lee informed

"Mo-Chro's going?" PG responded quizzically

"Yeah, Flame Princess will be there too," Marshall said "along with Flame Prince."

"Well now I'm glad I'm not going." Gumball said flatly

"What do you have against Flame Prince?" the vampire questioned "He's cool."

"I don't like to talk about it," PG sighed "it's demoralizing."

He then felt his stomach gurgle, accompanied with minor discomfort.

Marshall Lee heard this.

"Squeamish, much?" he teased

"Oh hush," Gumball responded "I'm just...a little tense, this is a big night."

"Well, that's what you get for having nerves of thread." Marshall scoffed

"I don't have time for this," Prince Gumball groaned "I have to go."

He tied the drawstrings of his hood.

"I'm gonna go get Mo-Chro." PG said

"Oh, sorry he's already at my house." Marshall said

"What?" Gumball uttered "But I have to be there in fifteen minutes, how will I get there?"

"How fast can you run?" Marshall Lee asked

"That's not funny!" PG responded frantically "I cannot be late!"

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" the vampire boy questioned

Several minutes later, Marshall Lee was flying towards Princess Bubblegum's castle, carrying Gumball by the back of his hoodie.

"This is degrading _and_ uncomfortable." PG pouted

"You're lucky I even agreed to this, Pinky," Marshall sighed "so shush."

"I don't know if it's the nerves, the vertigo, or your attitude, but I am starting to feel crazy nauseous." Gumball stated

"I told you not to stare at the ground." Marshall Lee said

"What choice do I have?" PG retorted "It's the only view I've got."

"I swear to God," Marshall Lee proclaimed "keep complaining and I _will_ drop you."

"Shut up and Fly." Gumball stated flatly

* * *

I was saving this fic for much, much later, but I just couldn't wait anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sealing the Deal

Chapter 2

I have never been on a date, but in my opinion, here's three things you never wanna say on an important day:

"Nothing can possibly ruin this."

"What can possibly go wrong?"

or, in the light that something bad already happened

"How can this get any worse?"

* * *

"Were here." Marshall Lee stated

He dropped Prince Gumball in front of Princess Bubblegum's castle.

"Thanks." Gumball stated

PG knocked on the castle door.

"No pressure." he sighed

He looked up at Marshall Lee.

"I've never been so wound up before," Gumball said "it's surprising."

The door then opened.

"Hey gorgeous." Bubblegum said sweetly

She too was wearing informal clothing, the shirt she had gotten from Marceline and, pajama bottoms, blue socks, and her hair was tied back.

"Well I'll just be going now," Marshall Lee said "by Princess, see ya, Pinky."

He flew off.

"He had to bring me here, because Mo-Chro and everyone else is at his house." Gumball explained

"Oh yeah," Bubblegum said "Lady Rainicorn is over there."

"Yeah, I know." Gumball said

"Well," PB said "get in here."

"Right, right." PG said awkwardly

He walked into her castle.

"Everyone else is already, sleeping so hopefully we won't be disturbed." Bubblegum said as she closed the door

Prince Gumball looked around, the castle was similar to his, only more feminine.

"Nice place." he said

Gumball pulled off his hoodie.

"Come on, I'll show you around," she said "I've been _dying _to have you over."

"Sweet." PG said

~Meanwhile~

Everyone else had arrived at Marshall Lee's house.

"Where's PG and PB?" Finn asked

"Not coming, they have other plans." Marshall Lee stated

"What are they doing?" Fionna wondered

"Hanging out in Bubblegum's castle for the night." Marshall said

"All right." Fionna said

"Now you can't say I did not try to invite them, because I did." Marshall affirmed

"What are we doing first?" Flame Princess asked

Marshall Lee held up an empty, glass bottle.

"Spin the bottle." he said

"WHOO!" everyone cheered

"Everyone sit in a circle." Marshall said "What are the rules?" Fionna asked

"You have to kiss _whoever _the bottle lands on," the vampire boy instructed "even if they're the same gender."

"Let's go!" Marceline said

"Who's going first?" Marshall asked

"Ooh! I'll go!" Jake spoke up

Jake took the bottle, he set it on the floor in the middle of the circle and spun it.

"Lady Lady Lady Lady..." he hoped quietly

The bottle stopped spinning.

However, instead of landing on Lady Rainicorn like Jake hoped, it landed on Cake.

Cake cringed.

"Ah man." Jake groaned

"Gotta do it," Marceline said "it's the rule."

"I know I know." Jake said

Jake and Cake hesitantly stretched their lips out and tapped them together.

"Ew, cat mouth." Jake groaned

"Ew, _dog _mouth." Cake retorted

"I'll go next." Marshall Lee said

He spun the bottle and watched it spin.

Irionically, it landed on Lady Rainicorn.

Lady blushed.

"Hmm..." Marshall Lee responded "Let's see what I can do here."

He flew up to Lady Rainicorn and kissed her on the snout.

"That wasn't so bad." Marshall stated

Lady Rainicorn giggled meekly.

"I wanna go next." Flame Princess said

She spun the bottle, and when it stopped it was pointing at Jake.

"Me _again_?" Jake responded

"Sorry, Jake," Flame Princess said "don't worry, I'll cast Flame Shield on you so you don't burn."

She cast the Flame Shield, then kissed him as quickly as she could.

"Does that count?" Flame Princess asked

"Sure." Marshall Lee said

"I'll go next." Fionna said

She grabbed the bottle.

"_Come on, Marshy, come on, Marshy..._" she thought hopefully

Fionna spun the bottle and watched it spin.

When it stopped she looked up, only to find that the bottle stopped on Lord Monochromicorn.

"Seriously!" Fionna uttered disappointedly

"Just kiss him on the snout," Marshall suggested "like I did with Lady."

Fionna sighed dismayed.

She got up and walked over to Mo-Chro, the stallion lowered his head and she kissed him on the snout, theb she went back to her spot.

"Who invented this game?" Fionna sighed

"Who knows?" Marceline replied

"Ha, you know it was a bunch of perverted human kids who were sitting in their friend's basement and got bored." Marshall Lee voiced

"Sounds more like seven minutes in heaven." Marceline responded

Lady Rainicorn then excitedly asked in her language if they could play "Seven Minutes in Heaven" next in her.

"Lady wants to know if we can play that game next." jake said

"Sure, we can play that when were done." Marshall Lee said

Some of the others laughed happily.

"Wait," Flame Prince asked "what's Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Fionna whispered the information about it into his ear.

"You mean over a thousand years ago a bunch of humans made up a game where two of them got it on in the closet?" Flame Prince uttered in shock

"Pretty much." Marceline said

"Odd, did they not have ways to amuse their selves?" Flame Prince wondered

"Everyone then and now has got a perverted side," Marshall Lee explained "some don't even know it until they are given an opportunity to show it."

"Even me?" Flame Princess asked

"Oh yeah," Marshall responded "as far as we or even you know, you could be the most perverted person in this room."

Flame Princess thought about.

"I've never thought about it before," Flame Princess thought "is it perverted to find power sexy?"

"No," Marceline said "in order to be a pervert you have to do something inappropriate to someone else without their consent, like watching someone undress through their window when they don't know you're there."

"I've never done that." Flame Princess said

"Some people don't even mean to do it," Marceline said "but if you stay and you finish watching, you're a perv."

"Can we move on please?" Fionna requested

"Flame Prince." Marshall Lee asked "you wanna spin?"

"Why not?" the Fire Prince said

He spun the the bottle, and when it was done spinning, it was pointing at Flame Princess.

"Neh!" he gasped

Flame Princess blushed and giggled.

"Alrighty then," Flame Prince said awkwardly "come her, Princess."

Flame Princess approached him.

"I'm ready." she said

"Oh mah _Grod_." the Fire Prince uttered tensely

"Please, don't burn my house down." Marshall requested

Flame Prince and Flame Princess kissed for several seconds.

"Guys?" Marceline spoke "That's enough."

"You can stop now." Finn said

"Save the rest for the closet." Marshall Lee stated

The Fire Royals kissed for five more seconds before separating.

"That was good." Flame Princess said

"Who hasn't gone yet?" Marshall asked

"I haven't." Finn said

He spun the bottle as hard as he could.

"_Marcy Marcy Marcy Marcy..._" he thought hopefully

When the bottle came to a stop, it was pointing toward Fionna.

"Son of a!...ooooh..." Fionna growled

"Ah man, I..." Finn responded

"If it last longer than a second I will _thrash _you!" Fionna yelled "And don't you look at me!"

Both humans closed their eyes and Finn hesitantly kissed Fionna.

When one second passed, Fionna irritatedly pushed him away.

"What was that for?" Finn responded

"I don't like this game!" Fionna ranted "You don't get to kiss who you want!"

"That's true," Finn said "this game is bunk!"

"Sorry," Marshall said "I didn't invent the game."

"I know." Fionna sighed

"Maybe we should move onto the next game," Marceline advised "seven minutes in heaven."

"You don't get a choice there either." Fionna muttered

"I wonder what Bubblegum and Gumball are upto right now." Jake said

~PB's Castle~

"Nice hall," Gumball said "it's incredibly roomy, just like mine."

"Well I imagine so." Bubblegum said

PB pulled him along through her castle.

He did not mind at all.

She pulled him into one of her random rooms.

"This is another one of my various rooms," Bubblegum said "I have a lot, because I never know when I'm gonna need numerous rooms."

"That is very true." Gumball said

Bubblegum looked up at her picture-covered wall, she put her arm around Gumball's waist and pulled him closer.

The princess's touch gave the prince chills...in a good way.

PG then felt his gut twist into a knot, to make matters worse he started hiccuping.

"Swallow wrong?" PB wondered

"Yeah," Gumball said awkwardly, putting his hands on his stomach "that's it, I just...swallowed wrong."

He looked down at his midsection tensely.

"Well come on," Bubblegum said, grabbing his arm "we've got a long night ahead of us."

"Yeah," Gumball responded uncertainly "...a _long _night."

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are so long, there's a lot going on here.**

The reason I had two different plots is because I did not want it to be too short, and I wanted it to be more than just a plain old romance fic. I wanted to show what the others were doing while PB and PG were by themselves.

My mind confuses me sometimes.

Also, it apparently is possible to get the hiccups out of nowhere, it happened to me once. I was just sitting at my desk, and when the school day ended, I got the hiccups just like that, I was very confused and a tad annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sealing the Deal

Chapter 3

Continuing on.

* * *

~8 pm, PB's Castle~

After looking around for two hours, Bubblegum and Gumball were lounging in PB's living room.

They were sitting on her couch, watching her modified television.

"I can't believe I found this outside and it's still in great condition." Bubblegum said

PG nodded in response, he did not want to say much because he was still enduring arduous hiccups, that he still could not determine the cause of. He blamed it on the nerves.

"Do you have a TV in _your_ castle, Bubzy?" Bubbelgum asked curiously

"Yeah." Gumball said, followed by another diaphragm spasm(technical term for hiccup)

"_Frick!_" he thought

PB leaned against him.

"I'm glad that it's just the two of us tonight," Princess Bubblegum said "and there's no interference of any kind."

"Yeah," Gumball said, trying to stifle his spasm "it's glorious."

Just then his stomach gurgled audibly with an unpleasant feeling.

"What was that?" Bubblegum wondered, having heard it

"Nothing." PG said quickly

He grabbed his gut when it churned again.

"I thought I heard s..." PB responded

Desperate to distract her, Gumball started kissing her, which she apprarently enjoyed.

They continued kissing.

"_I wonder what the others are doing._" PG thought

~Marshall Lee's House~

After they finished the game "spin the bottle", the group decided to move on to "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Do we have start playing right away?" Fionna asked

"What do you wanna do?" Marshall Lee wondered

"Well..." Fionna replied "I was thinking...maybe you could...sing for us?"

"I don't think anyone else would like that." Marshall Lee stated

The rest protested, agreeing with Fionna.

"Really? Well alright." the vampire boy said

He grabbed his axe-bass.

"What should I sing?" Marshall asked

"Sing that one you sang to us yesterday." Fionna requested

"You wanna hear _that _one again?" Marshall Lee responded

"Yeah, yeah yeah!" Fionna said excitedly

"Come on, Marshy." Marceline urged

The rest voiced eagerly.

"Okay, okay." Marshall Lee said

He started to playing his guitar, then sang:

_Thunder, rain, and lightning_

_Danger, water rising_

_Clamour, sirens wailing_

_It's such a bad sign_

"I love this song!" Marceline proclaimed

Marshall Lee continued singing:

_Shadows of dark creatures_

_Steel clouds floating in the air_

_People run for shelter_

_what's gonna happen to us!_

_All the steps we take_

_All the moves we make_

_All the pain at stake_

_I see the chaos for everyone_

_Who are we?_

_What can we do?_

_You and I are the same_

_In the way that we have our own styles that we won't change_

_Yours is filled with evil _

_And mine's not_

_There is no way I can lose_

_Can't hold on much longer_

_But I will never let go!_

_I know it's a one way track_

_Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_I'm not gonna think this way_

_Nor will I count on others!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn_

_Now I see what I've gotta do!_

_Open your heart_

_It's gonna be allright_

"Whoo!" Fionna cheered

Marshall Lee continued the song:

_Ancient cities blazing_

_Shadows keep attacking_

_Little children crying_

_Confusion_

_Hopeless anger_

_I don't know why you got me_

_But you drive me crazy_

_All your cunning tricks make me sick_

_You won't have it your own way_

_Can't hold on much longer_

_But I will never let go_

_I know it's a one way track_

_Tell me now how long it will last_

_I'm not gonna think this way_

_Nor will I count on others_

_Close my eyes and feel them burn_

_Now I see what I gotta do_

_Open your heart_

_And you will see_

He broke into a long guitar solo.

The rest of the gang sat, rocking out to the solo.

Marshall Lee continued:

_If it won't stop_

_There will be no future for us_

_It's heart's tied down_

_By all the hate_

_Gotta set it free_

_I know it's a one way track_

_Tell me now how long this will last_

_Close my eyes and feel them burn_

_Now I see what I gotta do_

_Gotta open your heart dude!_

_Can't hold on much longer_

_But I will never let go_

_I know it's a one way track_

_Tell me now how long this will last_

_I'm not gonna think this way_

_Nor will I count on others_

_Close my eyes and feel them burn_

_Now I see what I gotta do_

_Open your heart_

_It's gonna be alright_

_Open your heart_

_Open your heart!_

The song ended.

The rest of the gang cheered crazily.

"Excellent," Marceline praised "truly excellent."

"That was awesome!" Fionna cried

"Okay, okay," Marshall responded "settle down my allied ones."

"So what now?" Finn asked

"What else?" Marshall said "We move on to Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"All ri-ight." Jake said

"So who's going in the closet first?" Marceline asked

"I'm thinking...La-Ra and Mo-Chro." Marshall Lee stated

Lord Monochromicorn stomped his foot frantically, while Lady protested in her own language.

"It's only seven minutes, and you don't have to kiss if you don't want too," Marshall said "you can just talk...but you _have_ to get in the closet."

The equine creatures reluctantly entered the closet.

"How in Ooo can they both fit in there?" Finn wondered

"It's a roomy closet." Marshall stated

* * *

Sorry it was so short, I'm hoping to have every chapter be at least a thousand words.

Also, my fellow Sonic the Hedgehog fans(if any are reading) should be able to recognize the song Marshall Lee sang.


	4. Chapter 4

Sealing the Deal

Chapter 4

**More love and more friendly fun.**

* * *

The gang was waiting in Marshall Lee's bedroom, as the game Seven Minutes in Heaven had commenced.

It was currently Lady Rainicorn and Lord Monochromicorn's turn.

"How do you think it's going in there?" Fionna wondered

"Well I haven't heard any yelling," Cake said "so it must be going okay."

"I've never played this game before," Finn said "I have heard _things _though."

"When you're in the right mood," Jake said "things go down great in the closet."

Lady and Mo-Chro were sitting in the closet, feeling uncomfortable in everyway possible.

"This is no fun." Lady said in her language "Don't get me wrong Mo-Chro, you're very attractive, but I'd wrather be in here with my Jake."

"And I would wrather be in here with Cake." Mo-Chro replied in his morse code

"How long have we been in here?" Lady Rainicorn wondered

"Three, four minutes." LM replied with his telegraph-like hoof

"Oy." LR sighed

"Don't worry," Mo-Chro replied "we'll just ride it out."

"Are they done yet?" Finn wondered

"They got three more minutes." Marshall Lee stated

"So is it always seven minutes?" Fionna asked

"Normally," Marceline said "but sometimes people change the time-length."

"Seven minutes just doesn't sound like that much time." Fionna said

"A lot can happen in seven minutes," Marshall Lee sighed "trust me."

"I do." Fionna mumbled

"What do we do while we wait?" Flame Princess asked

"I don't know," Marshall replied "how is everyone?"

Everyone had to think about that.

"Fair, I guess." Finn said

The others agreed.

"Yeah, yeah fair." Marceline said

"So who's going in the closet next?" Jake asked

"Whoever we decide." Marshall stated

"I say Flame Princess and Flame Prince should go into the closet tgether." Cake said

"Ohh..." Flame Princess responded, intrigued

"Times up." Marceline said

She opened the closet and La-Ra and Mo-Chro quickly left it.

Lady returned to Jake, saying she wished that he was in the closet wth her.

"Don't worry about, baby" Jake replied "he didn't touch you did he?"

Lady shook her head.

"Fire royals," Marshall Lee announced "in the closet."

"Okay." Flame Princess said

She walked toward the closet.

"Flame Prince!" she called impatiently as he lagged behind

"I'm coming, Princess." the Fire Prince said

They entered the closet and Marshall Lee threw the door shut.

"Seven minutes," he said "starting now."

"Now cross your fingers and pray that there's no house fire." Marceline stated

~9 pm, PB's castle~

Bubblegum and Gumball were still sitting on PB's couch, watching TV.

Gumball sat silently as he still endured irritating hiccups and his inside continued to bother him.

"Everything okay?" Bubblegum asked

"Huh?" PG responded "Oh, yeah, I'm good, why?"

"You haven't said or done much since we've been here." PB said

"Oh I'm just...feeling a little cozy," Gumball said awkwardly "that's all."

"Well I know how to make you _cozier_." Bubblegum said playfully

She got closer and started kissing his face, which made him hiccup audibly in shock.

"I can fix that too." PB said

Bubblegum started kissing PG's neck.

"Oh wow." he uttered startled

PB's act made him immediately forget about his internal discomfort.

"That feels...pretty good." PG said lively

"I know." Bubblegum sighed

Gumball hesitantly put his arms around PB and they resumed kissing on the mouth.

It took PG almost a minute to realize his hiccups were gone.

They laid down on the couch as they continued making out, with Bubblegum laying on top of Gumball.

Gumball had not expected anything, if anything at all, to happen so quickly.

It made him feel good though, it made them both feel really good.

PG felt his stomach growl strangely, by this point it was starting to annoy him.

He swallowed hard.

"_Perhaps if I ignore it,_" Gumball thought to himself "_the feeling will go away_."

~Marshall Lee's House~

The gang was lounging as they waited for Flame Princess and Flame Prince's time in the closet to end.

Currently, Flame Princess and Flame Prince were standing in the closet.

"I've never done this before," Flame Princess giggled quietly "it's so exciting."

"It is pretty pleasant, I'm not gonna lie." Flame Prince replied

"I just hope our sparks don't ignite this place." the Fire Princess said

"Well we should probably prevent that before we do anything else." Flame Prince said

Toegther they cast Flame Shield on the closet, then they proceeded to begin kissing.

In the bedroom, the rest were trying to determine who would go next.

"I'd like to go in the closet with my Lady." Jake said

"You guys are dating," Fionna said bitter "you can do anything anywhere you want, leave the closet for the others."

"Bitter much?" Finn questioned

"I say next, Finn goes in the closet with Marceline!" Fionna proclaimed

"Hey!" Finn responded

"Aw, don't worry, Finn," Marcy said "I'll be gentle."

"Oh mah Gob." Finn uttered quietly

~9:30 pm, PB's castle~

After their thirty minute long make out session, PB and PG were cuddling on Bubblegum's couch side by side.

Bubblegum laid her head on Gumball's chest, and he rubbed her pink gum hair with his hand.

"_This is great_," PG though "_nothing can ruin this."_

Unfortunately, it was then his gut rumbled harshly, surprising them both.

PB looked at Gumball.

"I have no idea what that was." PG said, feeling slightly nauseous

His stomach grumbled raucously again, and placed his hand on it.

"Are you okay?" Bubblegum asked

"I'm good," he said meekly "just a little...edgy."

"Oh, well...don't be." PB said, patting his head

Just then her phone rang.

"Oh," she groaned "I told everyone, no calls."

Bubblegum got up.

"Be back in a minute." she sighed

She left to answer her phone.

When she was gone, Gumball rubbed his sore midsection with both hands.

"You will not ruin this for me!" he growled, looking at his stomach

It made another noise.

"Shut up!" PB groaned

He punched himself in the gut.

"Ow!" he whined

~Marshall Lee's house~

"Times up!" Marshall said

He opened the closet, and the fire royals were still kissing.

"Oh," Flame Princess groaned in disappointment "already?"

"Other people wanna use the closet." Marshall Lee stated

Flame Prince and Flame Princess left the closet.

"Marceline, Finn," Marshall instructed "get in the closet."

Marceline flew into the closet and beckoned Finn.

The human boy timidly entered the closet, and the vampire girl shut the doors.

* * *

**Yes, another chapter down.**

**I'll have a new chapter up eventually.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sealing the Deal

Chapter 5

More stuff.

* * *

~PB's castle 11 pm~

Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum were still laying on PB's couch together.

Though Bubblegum had fallen alseep, PG was still pretty much wide awake.

"I can't believe it's only 11 o'clock," Gumball muttered "I thought the night would go a little faster than this...oh well, I'm not complaining."

PB shifted in her sleep, and he put his arms around her.

Just as he tried to get comfortable, his stomach grumbled stridently, the pain being enough to make him jump.

"Ah, man," he whispered to himself, grabbing his belly "I don't feel so good."

Gumball tried to get up, but was unable to because of the bubblegum princess laying on top of him.

"Belzy," he said, trying to wake Bubblegum "PB, wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Huh?" PB responded as she woke up "Oh, I guess I fell asleep."

"Bubblegum." PG said tensely

"Yeah, baby, what's up?" she wondered, still half asleep

Gumball gently pushed her off of him.

"Where's your closest b-bathroom?" he asked, trying to hide his urgency

"Down the hall," she replied "do you want me to show you?"

"No, no," PG said, hastily moving toward the doorway "I think I can manage."

"I'll just wait here." PB said, sitting up

"You don't have to," Gumball said quickly "you can go back to sleep."

"I don't mind waiting," Bubblegum said "besides, the night is young."

"All right then." PG sighed

Gumball strolled into the hallway, then when he was out of sight he dashed to the bathroom.

He locked the door and leaned against it.

"Oww..." PG groaned, holding his sore belly "why, why is this happening?"

His gut turned roughly.

"Oh no," he uttered, gagging "i-it's coming up."

Gumball turned the sink faucet on all the way, then ran over and threw up in PB's toilet.

The bout lasted about five minutes.

"Oh Grod," he groaned, coughing a bit to clear out his throat "that was awful."

PG flushed the toilet a few times.

"This was not part of the plan." he whined

~Marshall Lee's House~

Finn and Marceline were in the closet.

Of course, Finn was freaking out, because he had never actually participated in the game before.

"This is a first for me," the human boy said restlessly "I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little on edge."

"Just try to relax," Marceline said "we'll take it real slow, look we won't even touch each other."

The vampire gurl held up her hands.

"Look Finn, see my hands," she said "they won't even touch you."

"Really?" Finn responded

"Yeah," Marceline said "I would never touch you like that, given the present time, by which I'm referring to age, it's too early for that."

"Oh right, age thing." Finn replied meekly

"We got five minutes," Marcy said "if you want, we don't have to do _anything_."

"Come on now," Finn said in response "we gotta do _something_."

"All right, close your eyes." Marceline said

Finn closed his eyes, and Marceline pressed her lips against his.

Her lips felt cold, soft, and damp, like a flower after enduring a rain shower.

Out in the bedroom, the rest were sitting around on the floor.

"We should do this more often." Fionna said "The getting together part I mean."

"Yeah," Marshall said "but it's hard when you can never tell when everyone else is busy or not."

"That's true," Jake said "a lot of stiff goes down in Ooo."

"A lot of stuff goes down in Aaa too." Fionna replied

"This is the world we live in." Marshall Lee sighed (**Genesis/Disturbed reference**)

~PB's castle 11:30 pm~

Half an hour till midnight at Bubblegum's castle, and things had taken a wrong turn.

Gumball was still in PB's bathroom, his stomach still unsettled.

PG came to the realization that the only thing worse than puking was trying to do it inconspicuously.

He tried to retch as quietly as possible, which was little more than impossible.

Once done vomiting, Gumball flushed the toilet again.

"Ahhh..." he moaned, holding his aching stomach "I'm starting to think it's not the nerves alone at all, but what else could it be?"

PG sat down on the side of the bathtub.

"I hardly ate anything all day." he muttered, looking down at his noisy gut

The prince tried to think back on everything he did earlier.

"It's been such a long day," he sighed "and yet I'm still awake."

It was then he remembered something significant.

"Awake..." he mused "of course, I completely forgot about my conscious potable, I guess it didn't set right."

PG stood up.

"Should've been more careful." he stated

His stomach started gurgling violently.

"Oh sh-" he gasped

Before he could do anything at all, he ended up blowing chunks heavily, right into PB's bathtub.

"AHHH!" he yelled quietly "Ah, no, what do I do? What do I do?"

Gumball started panicking.

He did not want to turn the tub faucet on, for the risk of alerting Bubblegum.

"Okay, okay," he told himself, flusterated "I'm smart, I am smart, I can figure this out."

He looked around.

Gumball grabbed PB's trash can, he removed the garbage sack and started filling the empty trash can in the sink.

"Crazy, crazy, crazy..." he muttered

PG then slowly poured the water into the tub to clean it out.

When the trash can was empty, he filled it again and poured it into the tub.

Gumball watched as the water washed his gut contents away, when suddenly the tub stopped draining.

"What the-" he responded

He turned the faucet on half way, but found it only filled the tub slightly more.

PG then realized that the drain was clogged.

"Oh no." he whimpered

Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Gummers?" PB called

PG opened the door a little way.

"Hey, Dear." he said nonchalantly

"Is something wrong?" Bubblegum asked "You've been in there for a while."

"Everything's good," Gumball said, trying to stay calm "I'm just...making a phone call."

"In...the bathroom?" PB asked puzzledly

"Yeah, yeah it's...peaceful." he said "...I'll be out in a little bit, just go back to the living room or whatever."

"All right," Bubblegum said, slightly confused "as long as you're okay."

Then she returned to the living room.

Gumball shut and locked the door again.

He took out his cell phone and started dialling.

"Help, help, help..." he muttered, as he held the phone to his ear

~Marshall Lee's House~

Finn and Marceline finished their turn in the closet.

"How'd it go?" Cake asked

"Awesome." Finn said placidly

"It was only kissing." Marceline stated

"_Awesome_ kissing." Finn professed

"Who goes now?" Fionna asked

"I think..." Marshall started to respond

Just then the phone rang.

"Aw man!" Fionna groaned

Marshall answered it.

"Hello?" he spoke

"Help...me." Gumball said quietly on the other end of the line

"Pinky?" Marshall Lee responded "What's going on, where's Bubblegum."

"She's in the living room." PG stated tensely

"Well, where are you?" the vampire asked

"I'm in her bathroom," Gumball informed anxiously "the bathtub is clogged."

"Uh...how?" Marshall Lee asked

PG hesitated for a moment

"You're gonna laugh." Gumball sighed

"Most likely." the vampire said

"You remember that stuff I drank earlier to keep me awake?" PG replied

"Yeah." Marshall said

"It sorta...came back on me." PG stated awkwardly

"...and?" Marshall responded

"And...I sorta...kinda...bore my guts to her bathtub." Gumball sighed, abashed

"Ahhahaha...you suck," Marshall Lee bantered "honestly though I saw it coming."

"What's going on?" Marceline asked

"Oh nothing," Marshall informed "Bubba just had a technicolor yawn in PB's bathtub."

"Marshall!" Gumball uttered, mortified

"Seriously?" Marceline laughed

"What happened?" Finn asked

"PG eructed to the tenth power in Bonnie's bathtub." Marceline snickered

"Ah, sick!" Finn responded

PG was put off by how well he was able to hear everyone.

"Did you put me on _speaker_?" he questioned

"Oh come," Marshall replied "were all...on the same side here."

"Bubber," Marceline informed "you're supposed to tango with the toilet, not the tub."

"I wasn't talking to you, Marcy!" PG uttered angrily

"Oy, sassy." Marceline respond

"I'm guessing making modern art in a date's bathtub is grounds for sass." Finn said

"I became a living organic fountain at Lady's place once," Jake said "of course we were outside, so it wasn't that bad."

"Enough of the euphemisms!" Gumball groaned "Just, tell me what I should do!"

"Is it really that bad?" Marshall Lee asked

PG looked in the bathtube and shuddered.

"The only way I can accurately describe it," Gumball explained "imagine what it would look like if you mixed melted strawberry ice cream, cooked oatmeal, and olive oil together and then cast it onto a pale yellow floor."

"Eww." Marshall responded

"Yeah," PG said "it's bad."

"You already tried draining it?" the vampire boy asked

"Yes, but it's not going anywhere anymore," Gumball said urgently "that's the problem."

"Well you're in a bathroom," Marshall said "there should be a plunger somewhere."

PG felt another round of nausea hit.

"Hold that thought." he said

The others cringed as they could hear him barf over the phone.

When he was done, he flushed the toilet.

"You were saying?" he reponded feebly

"Uhh...plunger?" Marshall asked awkwardly

"Right, right." Gumball said

He found a plunger under the sink.

"Found it." PG sighed

"Great, now use it on the drain." Marshall Lee instructed

Gumball set the phone down and turned the sink faucet on all the way to prevent PB from hearing what he was doing.

He started using the plunger on the bathtub drain.

PG stopped for moment, the tub drained slightly, but still had not come fully unstuck.

He picked up his phone.

"It didn't help much." Gumball said

"Just keep doing it," Marshall Lee advised "if nothing else you could take the easy way out."

"What's the easy way out?" PG questioned

"Leave it and blame it on somebody else." Marshall stated

"Yeah, think I'm gonna stick with the plunger." Gumball responded flatly

He went back to working on the tub drain.

As he worked the plunger became stuck for a moment.

"No, no no no no no..." he said frantically, the others able to hear him over the phone "ahh, Grod, I'm gonna be a virgin forever."

"Wow," Marshall Lee said "he's having issues."

"Well maybe he shouldn't have bellowed groceries into PB's bathtub." Fionna said bluntly

"Not helping!" PG responded

* * *

Good Lord, I didn't expect this chapter to get that long.

Anyway, from what I recall when watching movies and television, when it comes to date disasters, something bad sometimes happens in the bathroom.

I had to look on line to find all those vomit euphemisms, all I can say is God bless the urban dictionary. I tweaked the slang words only slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sealing the Deal

Chapter 6

Let's see where I can go from where I left off.

* * *

~PB's castle midnight~

While Bubblegum was still lounging in the living room, Gumball was frantically trying to fix PB's tub, which he clogged after accidently being sick in it.

PG was furiously plunging the drain, trying to get it unplugged.

He picked up his phone to speak to Marshall Lee, who was still on the other end.

"Marshall, I've been doing this for half an hour, it's not working." Gumball groaned

"You could always go with plan B." Marshall stated

"I'm not pinning it on someone else." PG said adamently

"I'm just giving you options." Marshall said

"Are there any options I would have no ethical problem with?" Gumball asked

"Well," Fionna called "you could always tell PB and have her help you unclog her drain."

"There ya go." Marshall Lee said into the phone

"I can't tell her," PG said "she might get mad."

"By this point you got three options," Marshall Lee explained "theirs the frantic option, find a way to fix the drain, my option, blame someone else, or Fi's option, be a man and tell your girlfriend you power gagged in her bathtub."

PG thought about all the options, one was foolish, one was wrong, and one was pretty smart.

"I-I gotta think this over." PG sighed

He hung up the phone.

Gumball looked at the befouled bathtub, then at the plunger, then at the door.

He sighed deeply.

"It does not take a genius to figure this out." PG said

He dropped the plunger, left the bathroom, and walked to the living room.

"There you are," Bubblegum spoke "what've you been doing you were in there for like an hour."

"I...I..." Gumball hesitated

"What's wrong?" PB asked, sensing something was wrong

"I need your help." PG whined

He took her to her bathroom, to show her the disastor.

"Oh. My. Goodness." she uttered

"Yeah." PG said meekly

"That's pretty bad." Bubblegum said

"I know," Gumball said emotionally "it's horrible...I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you so upset?" PB responded "So you performed peristaltic pyrotechnics in my bathtub, so what."

"Where does everyone get these euphemisms?" PG wondered

"They go around." Bubblegum said

"And how are you not angry about this?" Gumball questioned, confused

"Because accidents happen, duh." PB said

"Right right." Gumball said

Bubblegum smiled.

"So what do I do?" he asked

"_You_ are going to wait in the living room," PB instructed "while _I_ fix my tub drain."

"But.." PG spoke

"Go on," Bubblegum urged "my gosh, you look exhausted." She pinched his face

"I...okay." Gumball responded

He left the bathroom and went to the living room, where he sat down on the couch.

"That...went surprisingly well." PG said, gladly

~Marshall Lee's house~

"Where were we?" Marshall Lee sighed

They all had gotten distracted by Gumball's ordeal.

"We were just about to continue Seven Minutes in Heaven." Fionna informed quickly

"Oh right," Marshall Lee said "Jake, Cake, closet."

"Aw, come on!" Jake responded "First we had to kiss each other in Spin the Bottle, now you're gonna make us go in the closet together?"

"You're the only one's who haven't gone yet." Flame Princess said

"Ugh," Jake groaned "fine, come on, Cake."

"Ohhh...Grod." Cake strained

They went into the closet together, and shut the doors.

The two sat down on opposite sides of the closet.

For several seconds they just stared at each other.

"So...what's it like being a cat?" Jake asked

"It's a pretty simple life," Cake said "aside from the crazy adventuring."

"Yeah, crazy adventuring," Jake replied "I get to do that a lot too."

They sat there quietly.

"So what do you wanna do for the next 6.5 minutes?" Jake asked

Cake had to think about it.

~Bubblegum's castle 12:30 am~

While Bubblegum was in here bathroom, fixing her sick-clogged drain, Gumball was relaxing on her couch.

The prince could finally feel his conscious potable wearing off.

He was relieved, with his internal distress gone and the whole day catching up on him, he finally felt like he could rest easy.

~Marshall Lee's house~

Cake and Jake's turn was coming to an end, as the others waited, they started to hear giggling come from the closet.

"What's going on in there?" Lady Rainicorn spoke up leerily

She rushed to the closet and tore the door open.

Lady was surprised to find Jake and Cake merely doing a strange handshake with their stretchy hand.

"Hey, Lady," Jake responded "is seven minutes up yet?"

Lady felt a bit embarrassed for having interrupted the turn so drastically.

"Actuallly, yeah," Marshall Lee said "you guys are done."

They exited the closet.

"Who hasn't gone yet?" Marceline asked

"I haven't!" Fionna spoke up

"Okay," Marshall Lee said "Fi, go in the closet with...Flame Prince."

"Are you for f-ing real!" Fionna cried "No, no no no no no no no no no..."

She got and walked over to Marshall Lee, then stared him down.

"You! Me! Closet! Now!" she demanded

Marshall looked at her curiously.

"W-what?" he responded

Fionna picked him up the off the floor, holding him over her shoulder.

"Hey now!" the vampire boy responded, confused about what was happening

Fionna carried him into the closet.

"Seven minutes, starting now." she stated

She then slammed the doors.

~PB's castle 1:00 am~

Bubblegum finally unclogged and cleaned her bathtub, realizing it was one in the morning.

"Oh boy," she sighed "I'm ready to get settled."

PB put her plunger away, washed her hands, and left the bathroom.

She returned to the living room and found Gumball, laying out cold on her couch.

"Awww..." she responded

Bubblegum laid on the couch and cuddled up to the peacefully sleeping prince.

She soon fell asleep aswell.

~Marshall Lee's house~

Fionna had just dragged Marshall to the closet.

"Fi, I'm not gonna lie," Marshall Lee said "this is kinda throwing me off."

Fionna did not say anything, she just put her arms around him, pulled him down, and held him tightly.

"Shush." she said

She kissed him on his face.

Puzzled, Marshall Lee went limp in her embrace.

"Huh..." he voiced, not really knowing what to think or how to feel

* * *

What did you really expect to happen? It's rated T, and Fionna is 14, I'm not that nuts.


	7. Chapter 7

Sealing the Deal

Chapter 7

Last chapter.

* * *

~PB's castle, 8:00 am~

Bubblegum woke up on the couch, with Gumball who was still asleep.

"Bubzy," she said "time to wake up."

Gumball forced himself awake.

"Huh?" he moaned softly

"It's morning." PB stated

"Oh," PG replied "I guess we fell asleep."

"Yeah." Bubblegum sighed

"I wonder what the others are doing right now." Gumball said

~Outside Fionna and Cake's tree house~

Fionna was sitting in the shade of the tree house with Marshall Lee.

"Nice morning." Fionna said

"Yeah, it's alright." Marshall Lee replied

Brief silence.

"I'm sorry I made you go in the closet with me." Fionna said meekly

"It's fine." Marshall said

"I just got tired of waiting for my turn." Fionna sighed

"I didn't know you wanted to get in the closet so badly." the vampire laughed

"I'm fourteen," Fionna said awkwardly "I have...urges."

"...Why'd you choose me?" Marshall asked

"Huh?" Fionna responded

"Why'd you choose _me _to go into the closet with you?" the Vampir King wondered

"...Uh," Fionna responded, blushing "you know, Finn's into Marcy, that's pretty obvious, and Flame Prince and Flame Princess got that thing with them, so..."

"Had to go with process of elimination." Marshall sighed

"...I guess." Fionna said

"Sorry." Marshall replied

"For what?" the human girl responded

"For even making everyone play the game." Marshall said remorsefully

"D-don't be sorry," Fionna said assuringly "it was fun, we were having fun."

"What about Spin the Bottle?" Marshall wondered

"That was pretty interesting." Fionna said

"So...how was Mo-Chro?" Marshall snickered

"He he, fuzzy and warm." Fionna replied "Ho was La-Ra?"

"Smooth and cool." the vampire stated

They laughed for about a minute.

"We'll hang out later." Marshall Lee said

Fionna waved to him as he flew away.

"Seven minutes in heaven," she muttered "I'd rather it be an eternity in heaven."

* * *

Yes the end, for now, I have some big plans coming up. I'm thinking of doing an M rated PB/PG fic, if everyone's okay with it(no matter what I may end up doing it).


End file.
